


Hyrule+Vampire

by Kaiser_SxK



Category: Rosario + Vampire, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drama & Romance, Lemon, Minor Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Other, Suicide Attempt, Treachery, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiser_SxK/pseuds/Kaiser_SxK
Summary: Once a normal man, ever since Earlin came to Hyrule, he has known nothing but war, hardships, and treason against him and his love. Being Lord Commander of Hyrule you would think he deserves respect and honor. He received that plenty until he found his love Princess Zelda of Hyrule dating Link the hero of Hyrule. Since then Link and Earlin have been in a backroom war, Earlin using threats, blackmail and even assassins while Link's arsenal is the love of the people and for now the heart of the ruler. Since then Earlin has been plotting and struggling, forgetting who he once was. That was until he received a special request from Princess Zelda. He was to be a spy,  spying on Yokai Acedemy





	1. The Start of It All

Hey guys. I'm new to this site so forgive me if I get a few things mixed up. I made this book on "Quotev" but I feel like I will get more responses and views here. Please enjoy.


	2. A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlin receives a new mission ordered by Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Earlin is my OC. His Full name is Earlin Von Arlen. Known by Kaiser to his close friends.(That's also my nick name in RL ;) Age is 19 (Takes place as if the main cast is in first year in college but with similar plot to season 1)  
> 2\. The Position of Lord Commander is the head of the Hylian army surpassing even the General's and is used not only for commanding army's but sometimes a diplomat or a bodyguard for the royalty and was held in high regard.  
> 2\. Earlin knows two languages by heart. English and German. He is the Grandmaster of the Hylian order of the Teutonic Templars whom he all taught German to as a means for the enemy to not understand what they are saying.  
> 3.He was known for his short temper and cruelty towards prisoners. At the Massacre of Kakariko after defeating a army combined of Bandits and Moblins, he had every last prisoners executed much to the displeasure of other officers.  
> 4\. Both his eyes are different colors. One is Ice Blue and the other is Fire Red. He made the story that his blue eye represents his ice cold passion for justice and his fiery passion for seeing it through.  
> 5\. His birthday is March 22. Oddly the same birthday of Kaiser Wilhelm II the German leader of World War 1

Hyrule Castle, 1st year after the Twilight Invasion

"Mein Lord?" the voice asked with a knock on the door

"Vat ist Los?" Grumbled the sleeping Lord

"May I enter?" the guard confirmed. He waited for a moment until he heard the twin heavy oak doors unlock with the tired face of the Lord Commander looking out seeming very livid. His tired Red and Blue eyes peeked from his unkept short brown hair. The guard could understand since it was only 2 o'clock in the morning. He was 6 feet tall so he was easily at eye level. A blue robe covered him and his minor girth making him 195 pounds. 

"What is it?" he asked grumbling rubbing sleep form his eyes.

The guard saluted him and handed him a small piece of paper that was his mission to deliver. He saluted again and marched off as Earlin closed the door

Earlin glanced at the seal and know who it was from. "What does that bitch want from me now" he thought as he sat down at his desk brushing off a few papers and grabbing a bottle of red wine from his cabinet and placed on his glasses.

It wasn't that he hated Zelda for what she did. He loved her still passionately. You see, when he first became Lord Commander after helping a Hylian general with his homeland beliving him dead, he and Zelda fell in love with each other but needed to keep their relationship secret so they wouldn't be made fun of. After the end of the Twilight Invasion Earlin and Zelda continued their relationship though Earlin noticed that Zelda was being seen more with the Hero of Hyrule Link. Earlin however could understand. He did play a role in the defeat of Ganondorf and Zant though he believed he did all the legwork. He would even encourage Zelda to be seen in public with Link. However one day while Earlin was strolling through the gardens, he noticed in a small darkened corner that Link and Zelda were kissing, and holding back only their clothes. Earlin never reported Zelda his findings fearing that she would blame him and that their relationship would end there. A few days later he even found out rumors from trusted sources that LInk and Zelda were even sharing the same bed some nights and consecrating their love.The day after he confronted Link which Link apologized but suggested that Earlin accept that Zelda was his now. Since then they were at a secret war with each other, Earlin's forces being blackmail, threats, and even the occasional assassination attempts. Link's though fewer in number were more powerful, the love of the people and the public display of affection from Zelda. Zelda however didn't know that Link and Earlin knew so she dated each one behind their backs. Earlin couldn't remember a day when he didn't continue his oath to break those two apart. Zelda was his first, and his alone. He did more to defend Hyrule then Link could of dreamed of. He shed his blood for a land that he wasn't even born in, led armies to the mobs of evil while Link only faced a portion of what the true strength of the enemies was.

He poured himself a cup of wine and read the letter

"Dearest Earlin"

Already Earlin wanted to stop reading it

"I hope that the battle at the Gerudo Desert went well. I'm reluctant to ask this of you but I know no one else to send. Earlin, there is a greater threat coming even more destructive then Zant, and Gannondorf's atrocities combined. Monsters, and powerful ones like that. As in those who come from your land like Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves. There was a school called "Yokai Academy" from your homeland that harbors these beasts and trains them to be normal in the public eye. If they rallied and went to war against us, they could beat us to hell and further. Since this news I have had my bodyguards and advisors go through tests to see if they were not. Thankfully none were exposed. I need you to go back to your homeland nd infiltrate that school. You will write me every few weeks with the events and defenses in the case that we will need to attack. You will be there for about a year to do this. I have the papers needed to get your in forged already and are included in the scroll. (Check the floor they might of fallen out). I'm sorry to ask this of you but Im wanted here, Link would blow the cover, Spymaster Yeral is bedridden and Rillon when I asked him he ran away for a few days. They are about your age so you will be able to hide your person easily. There is a carriage outside by the time you get this so pack a few books (I know you will get bored. Don't try to lie to me sweets I saw you at the meeting last week with Lord Earin and you reading under the table. You will need to come to my room when you return to discuss my oath of silence) and school supplies, the rest of the essentials are already packed and are waiting in the carriage so get up pack some entertainment and I will hear from you soon. 

I wish you the best Love

Love 

Princess Zelda"

Earlin sighed and looked below his desk to find the school registration papers and walked to the balcony to see the carriage faintly lightened by lanterns

"Verdammt" he mumbled. Is it a Crime now to get a day or two of peace? He got up and looked through his library. He grabbed a few books from his old home world (There was an occasional merchant who ventured into our dimension and found a few items to sell back in Hyrule, mainly books and the occasional weapon from the 15th-17th centuries.) He grabbed his copy of Mein Kampf, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy and a few others. Earlin still didn't understand why he bought Mein Kampf considering it was the autobiography of Adolf Hitler. Must of been some kind of connection. On his way out the door he grabbed his longsword "Gerechtigkeit", his black powder pistol, and a quill with a few bottles of ink and walked down the spiraling stairs not caring if he was still in his bed robe.

"Where you off too Mi'Lord?" asked a voice which Earlin knew well. He turned to his right to see Alcrim, Sergeant of the Teutonic Templars in full regalia and one of the few people Earlin could consider a friend. Besides Rillon, Alcrim was the only one who knew about Earlin's relationship with Princess Zelda and what occurred afterword. There was few people he could trust and fewer still he could call a friend. 

"Message from Her Majesty. I'm needed for about a year."

Alcrim's jaw almost hit the floor. "A year?!" he repeated getting his long brown hair out of his ears to make sure he heard right.

"Aye."

"But sir, we only just returned from the Greudo Desert. Can this not wait a day or two. We only just returned not even 24 hours ago."

"Unfortunately not my friend. Her majesty made it clear that this was to be done quickly."

Alcrim walked over and put his hand on Earlin's shoulder. "May the Goddesses go with you. May Din give you her strength, Nayru give you her Wisdom and Farore give you her heart of fearlessness". One of the things the two had in common is that both were religious to the Goddesses of Hyrule.

"Alcrim" Earlin said sternly. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Alcrim took off his hand and focused. "Your order's my lord?"

Earlin reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of paper. "I have been meaning to give you this for a while my friend. But now I have a feeling that the time is now to hand this too you. They are for your eyes only, not even for the Princesses. Do you acknowledge?"

Alcrim took the paper with a nod. "We have been through hell and back sir. What is one secret?"

Earlin nodded his head and continued along his way leaving Alcrim behind and progressed to the carriage.

"Morning Mi'Lord" said the carriage driver happily though it was only 2:30 in the morning.

Earlin once again nodded his head and entered to find a suitcase full of clothing already there and a few other items. He opened the bag to find multiple sets of the same uniform. In the lamp light he could make out the colors. It was a Green overcoat, white button up shit, red tie, belt, and dark khaki pants with dress shoes. He closed the case and bid the driver to take him to his destination.

******** (Back in Hyrule Castle, in the Barracks)

Alcrim walked into his chambers with the letter in hand. What could Earlin be holding so private? He knew he could tell him anything up front. Right?"

He lit the small candle by his desk and examined the letter. On front was Earlin's seal of an eagle carrying a cross. One time he asked Earlin about it and he said that the Eagle came from what he considered his Fatherland before Hyrule and from a conflict that spread across the world. With the cross Earlin took a deep history in what was called the Knight Templars. He broke the seal and opened it. 

"Sergeant Alcrim

Forgive the secrecy of this. Its just I don't know how else to pass on a dark message. Before each mission I have drafted a new version of this to keep it up to date. But I thought it was time to give this. I have a heavy feeling that I will not return from this mission. Don't tell anyone but I am afraid my friend. As no doubt as you recall you are the only one of the two that know of my previous relationship with Her Majesty and what occurred between me and Link. I have a gut feeling that he set up this mission as a way to get rid of me. He wants me dead. I'm not scared of him but I fear for my life. I didn't sacrifice my life, blood and loyalty to be betrayed like this. In the case I do not return my friend. I have a few requests of you. If you cant fulfill them I understand but I command you to not speak of them to ANYONE. Not to a priest, princess, hero or anyone at all. If I fall and you accomplish this, my restless spirit can pass in peace.

1\. See Her Majesty is safe. I still care much for her as if nothing happened.

2\. See that a accident happens to Link. I know how much you adore him, but he betrayed me. I wont see injustice go on unpunished. (Don't try poison, already tired that 10 times)

3\. I ask you to assume control command of the Teutonic Templars. I would give more but I can only recommend for the position of Lord Commander.

Thank you Alcrim. Either I shall return and none of this will be necessary but in the case I don't, may the Goddesses bless you with a long and happy life

Lord Commander and Grandmaster of the Teutonic Templars

Earlin Von Arlen"

Alcrim could hardly believe what he was reading until a large knock came at his door.

"COME IN" he yelled hiding the letter in a desk drawer and he turned to see Princess Zelda herself walk in. (Note: this is the Twilight Princess one in case you forgot).

Alcrim leapt to his feet. "Your Highness, forgive me if I knew it was you I would of answered the door in person."

Zelda gave him a smile. "No harm done Alcrim." She looked to her side placing her black cloak revealing her typical purple white dress.

Alcrim bided her to sit at a small table and reached into his cupboard and pulled out a bottle of wine and a goblet. 

"What brings you your Highness at this hour?" he poured the wine and set it in front of his ruler. 

Zelda took the glass and took a sip. "I couldn't sleep. Did Lord Arlen leave?"

Alcrim nodded refilling her glass. "I just actually spoke with him. He was on his way to the carriage." Outside they could hardly hear a carriage leaving and the faint crack of a whip.

"Alcrim. Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Of course your Highness. I can keep anything a secret"

Zelda took another drink from her cup. Far larger then the last one so much that it was half the cup. Alcrim refilled it on instinct.

"Alcrim, I'm getting married."

Alcrim almost dropped the bottle. "MY LADY?!"

"Aye."

"Who is the lucky man if I may ask?"

Zelda took a deep breath. "Link himself."

Even Alcrim was in shock. Even with the suspicions of Lord Earlin, those were speculations, not actions. Earlin wasn't going to be happy about this.

"When will the marriage be?" he refilled her glass again.

"A month from today."

"Pity the Lord Commander will not be able to attend." Alcrim said playing dumb.

"Aye." Zelda paused as if recalling her half time relationship with him. "Aye indeed". She got up grabbing her cloak. "Thank you for the wine Alcrim. It will help me sleep tonight. What vintage?"

Alcrim checked the bottle. "Lanaryue Vineyard, brewed today 50 years ago. My father passed a few kegs to me when he passed.

Zelda smiled with a small flutter of her hand in farewell. "You father knew his wines well. Good night Alcrim. Keep Lord Arlen in your prayers."

"Goodnight Your Highness. I will keep him in my thoughts." Alcrim confirmed with a smile as Zelda closed the door. "I will pray that he wont find out and if he does, goddesses help you newlyweds." he muttered after. He shuddered at her grin she gave him. "Great! I got Her Drunk now." he slammed his head against the desk. He was grateful that Lord Earlin was actually away tonight. Cause when Zelda was drunk, she would usually pay Earlin a midnight visit. 


End file.
